1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to elastic supports to be provided between two assemblies, such as for example a vehicle engine and the chassis of the latter (among numerous other possible applications).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supports of this type comprise, between two plates or bases designed to be fixed respectively to said assemblies, a suitable combination of at least one spring and at least one damping device, for example with fluid- or liquid-drawing or restriction means, if necessary with one or several masses intended, by their inertia, to create a certain mechanical impedance, according to the frequencies to be damped, the one or more abovesaid springs being advantageously constituted, at least partially, by elastomeric elements.
If, as is often the case in the application to vehicle engines envisaged above, this has involved the damping, on the one hand, of oscillations of low and average frequencies, notably according to the undulations of the road, and on the other hand, higher frequencies, arising from the engine, notably at high speeds of the latter, there is the risk that the locking or binding of the damper device, which can occur at one of these frequencies, notably high frequencies, may have the effect of notably reducing the elastic flexibility of the support, which it is desirable to avoid.
It is a particular object of the invention to improve the conditions of flexibility, by attempting to maintain them at approximately constant values for various oscillatory speeds.